


Too Tired to Ask, but Not to Receive [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Canon Universe, Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Praise Kink, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Sometimes, the world is too much for a Witcher to bear. Alone, Geralt would find himself upset, angry, and overwhelmed. Luckily, he's not alone any more.And his bard knows just what a high-strung Witcher needs to relax: a hot bath and a good fucking.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Too Tired to Ask, but Not to Receive [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Tired to Ask, but Not to Receive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200695) by [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks). 



**Title:** Too Tired to Ask, but Not to Receive 

**Fandom:** The Witcher 

**Author:** OhNoMyBreadsticks 

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion 

**Rating:** Explicit 

**Length:** 22:36 

**Summary:**

> Sometimes, the world is too much for a Witcher to bear. Alone, Geralt would find himself upset, angry, and overwhelmed. Luckily, he's not alone any more.  
> And his bard knows just what a high-strung Witcher needs to relax: a hot bath and a good fucking.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200695)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/too%20tired%20to%20ask%20but%20not%20to%20receive.mp3)


End file.
